pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Hawkins Garby
Lee Hawkins Garby (1892–1953) was the co-author with Edward Elmer Smith of the 1928 serial novel The Skylark of Space, the first science fiction story in which humans left the solar system. She was the wife of Dr. Carl DeWitt Garby, a friend of Dr. Smith's from college at the University of Idaho. The novel was first published as a book in 1946, as The Skylark of Space: The Tale of the First Inter-Stellar Cruise (Buffalo Book Company(?)), naming Garby and Smith on the title page but Smith alone on the cover —with frontispiece by Charles Schneeman. The Library of Congress catalogs it as "by Edward E. Smith, in collaboration with Mrs. Lee Hawkins Garby"; publisher Southgate Press. A revised edition by Smith alone was published by Pyramid Books in 1958 and reissued many times. From 2007 the original by Garby and Smith has been in print again. Life Lee Hawkins was born in Missouri in 1892 and died 1953. She was the daughter of Jameson R. Hawkins (1849–1917) and Julia Valinda Offutt (1857–1929), and had five siblings, William, Sarah Valinda, Ellen, Mary, and Elijah. However, no marriage record is currently included in the Western States Marriage Index maintained by Brigham Young University, Idaho. Doctor Garby was born in Lewiston, Idaho in 1892, the son of Charles Henry Garby (born Germany) and Adelaide Laventia Strickland (born New York). He graduated from Lewiston Normal School in 1910, and was a classmate with Dr. Smith in the Class of 1914 at the University of Idaho, earning a degree in Chemical Engineering.http://www.uidaho.edu/che/scrapbook/ChE_1914.htm In 1919, Dr. Garby worked for the Bureau of Chemistry in Washington DC. The Garbys had a daughter born in mid-1918. Mrs. Garby was pregnant and gave birth to her daughter at the same time as Jeannie Smith was pregnant and gave birth to Roderick, and Dr. Smith was completing his studies and his World War I service. How this affected the completion of ''Skylark is unknown.1920 Census of Seaton Place Apartments, Residence 243, Family 218, Precinct 8, Washington DC, enumerated by Florence M. Townsend on January 14–15, 1920. Courtesy of www.ancestry.com. The Garbys later had a son, Dr. Rodes Garby, who contributed interviews regarding the writing of The Skylark of Space.Bleiler, Everett F. Science Fiction: The Gernsback Years, Kent State University Press, 1998. . Amateur critic "Gharlane of Eddore" described his conversation with Dr. Smith on the writing of The Skylark of Space in a rec.arts.sf.written post in 1998: }} Mrs. Garby is acknowledged in some circles as an early female writer of science fiction, but little is known of her life and she made no known contributions to the field beyond her involvement with Skylark. The brief reference to her in Partners in Wonder: Women and the Birth of Science Fiction, 1926-1965 notes that Dr. Smith never hesitated to mention either her gender or marital status, always referring to her as Mrs. Garby.Davin, Eric Leif. Partners in Wonder: Women and the Birth of Science Fiction, 1926–1965. Lexington Books, 2006. References (ISFDB). Retrieved 2013-04-19. Select a title to see its linked publication history and general information. Select a particular edition (title) for more data at that level, such as a front cover image or linked contents. }} External links * * * * * (author) Garby, Lee Hawkins search report at WorldCat * Lee Hawkins Garby at Open Library Category:1892 births Category:20th-century American novelists Category:American science fiction writers Category:American women novelists Category:1953 deaths Category:Women science fiction and fantasy writers Category:20th-century American women writers